The present invention pertains to a tie that is useful for forming a loop for retaining a bundle of elongated articles, such as cables. Such a tie is commonly known as a cable tie
One type of tie includes an elongated tongue with two ends and two broad sides, a locking head at one end of the tongue, a tip at the other end of the tongue, a first set of ratchet teeth extending along one broad side of the tongue and a second set of ratchet teeth extending along the other broad side of the tongue, wherein the locking head has sides defining an opening for receiving the tip of the tongue, the sides including a movable pawl that is hinged at one side of the opening and an abutment surface that is across the opening from the pawl, wherein the pawl has at least one pawl tooth disposed for engaging the first set of ratchet teeth when the tip of the tongue has been inserted through the opening with the first set of ratchet teeth facing the pawl, wherein the pawl, when the at least one pawl tooth is so engaged, is movable toward the abutment surface in response to pressure applied to the tongue in a direction opposite to the direction of insertion in order to force the second set of ratchet teeth against the abutment surface; and wherein at least one tooth is disposed on the abutment surface for engaging the second set of ratchet teeth when the tip of the tongue has been inserted through the opening with the second set of ratchet teeth facing the abutment surface and the side of the tongue including the second set of ratchet teeth is forced against the abutment surface by movement of the pawl. Such a tie is described in U.S. Pat. No. 4,473,524 to Paradis.
In another prior art tie of the typed described above, a tooth on the abutment surface has a greater lateral extension with respect to the direction of insertion than does at least one pawl tooth.